777'th Academy
by FTAnt
Summary: Inspired by a fellow author, I wanted to make a school type story involving my favorites in Fairy Tail. This is in an AU so they're all regular people but I wanted to keep their characters at least somewhat close to the originals. It's my longest one shot yet so I hope you all enjoy!


Life for Lucy Heartfilia was largely mundane. All of her days throughout her teenage years were spent putting her nose to the grindstone under the watchful guise of her father, Jude Heartfilia. Jude was a cutthroat business man who didn't take "no" for an answer, and with his wealth and political reach through his business he commanded people as if they were pieces on a checker board, him being the sole king. Since the death of Lucy's mother, the leash that was on her father was removed and he stood above all, until a fateful phone call during the beginning of Lucy's senior year of home schooling, that she couldn't help but overhear. "What do you mean!? It's not going to happen. I don't care who you bring it up to but I will use every resource I have to maintain things here. Do what you must, but I caution you I will not hold for long." After a brief moment of silence, peering through the door to Jude's office room, Lucy could just listen in on the conversation and keep a curious glance at her father. Eventually the conversation picked back up, "Yes, this is Jude Heartfilia. I don't know who you think-" Right then Lucy could feel goosebumps at the tonal shift in the air as her father was visibly shaken. Seemingly impossible, with just a few short words Jude was rattled. Sweating under the pressure he responded, "Y-yes sir. I-it will be done immediately." With a gulp Lucy knew immediately, whoever was on the other line wasn't playing checkers, they were a master of the chess board and with one swift move it was checkmate for her father.

"Lucy, come in." (_Busted_!) Entering the room she stopped short of his desk and lowered her head in apology. Her father nodded with a look as if he was still in shock as he delivered the news. "Lucy, a change of plans have happened for your education. Effectively immediately you'll be enrolled into the 777th class of Fiore's biggest school system. Additionally, you'll be in the care of the servant's here at the manor. I'll be away for some time in lieu of a business proposition. I expect you'll do well. Get your things ready, your first day is tomorrow. You're excused." Lucy responds in a state of shock herself, "Y-yes." She retreats to her room and sits on her bed as her mind reels a thousand miles a second before it finally hits her. She always dreamed what it would be like to be a normal kid, hanging out with other kids her age and having normal kid experiences in school and whatnot. Now her dream was becoming a reality and she had whoever was on the phone to thank. In one fell swoop, she had freedom, and the tears in her eyes were proof of what the solitude was holding back. With each drop hitting the floor she felt more alive. All that was left to do was get ready and wait for the next day.

The next day Lucy was dropped off and checked in with the school's office. There she met the school secretary, Elsa, who was incredibly sweet and fun to talk to while she got all of Lucy's records transferred in from her home school transcripts. She even gave Lucy a copy of the school map so she could work her way around without trouble. With a warm and friendly smile, Elsa excused Lucy so she may attend her first class. The process took a while so second period was just starting. Staring down at her schedule she looked over to see what class she would be attending. "Hmm..looks like chemistry class, that sounds kind of fun?" She asked herself questioningly. Pointedly she walked down the halls passing by classrooms already filled up. Walking along with anxiety and anticipation her mind was reeling as she longingly took each step. With each foot closer to her destination her heartbeat sped up with excitement. "One more corner and and it's two rooms down.." She muttered to herself. Just then she heard someone running quickly from around the corner. Before she could wonder what was going on a pink haired boy as quickly as she's ever seen anyone move before darted around almost slipping and falling. She giggled a little catching his attention as he locked eyes with her immediately. Taken back a little she had a surge of different feelings run through her as she stared deeply into his obsidian eyes. She was almost mesmerized by them and she could see all the wild expressions running through them. She then eyed his spiky hair. Just as wild as his eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what dye he used to get that color, which happened to be her favorite.

Just then he ran towards her and grabbed her hand darting into a nearby supply closet. Before she could ask what was going on he put a finger up to his mouth to motion that they should stay quiet. She didn't know why but despite everything she was told growing up, she felt she could trust him and she nodded with a sweat. It all became clear when the fire alarm started going off and she heard the hallways fill up with panicked students. "Geehihihi, looks like the salamander is at it again." She heard a gruff voice on the other side of the door. "Don't call him that! He has a real name you know!" A female voice chastised. "Well shrimp, sometimes names write themselves." The male voice stated. "Oh! I'll have to use that in my next writing! Come on, before we get left behind!" The girl stated, as it seemed she dragged the other guy along the hallway as he protested, "Oi! Oi! Don't grab me like that!."

Looking back at the boy she was with Lucy couldn't help but soak in a little more of his features while he looked at the door and listened intently. Judging by the heat she felt rising to her cheeks she felt he was cute. She could almost see a playful fearlessness in his expressions, like no matter what was going on he was having fun with it. At the same time he looked like he was on a mission. He looked over at her with a determined look and finally spoke, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Mhm." Relief flooding through his features the palpable tension in the air seemed to pop like a balloon. He smiled wide which caused her breath to hitch and he spoke with complete honesty, "Ahh good. I'm sorry for dragging you in here but I didn't want ya to get trampled out there. My name is Natsu, it's nice to meet ya!" He finished with a blinding grin. Not sure how to react she went with the flow of the conversation and smiled back at him. "Lucy. Thanks for saving me out there, then. I'd hate to be trampled on my first day." She finished with a sweat-drop. Looking like a kid in a candy store, Natsu extended a hand to her and said, "Well then, Lucy, if it's alright with you then from this day on we'll be friends." Her face lights up at the gesture and she reaches out and holds his hand while internally freaking out, "I'd love to." Suddenly the door rips open and a beautiful girl with long scarlet red hair looks at Lucy, then at Natsu, then at their hands joined together. Lucy looks over at Natsu who looks like he's seen a ghost while he sweats nervously, "E-E-E-Erza."

Erza shakes her head while bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Tell me Natsu, where did I go wrong?" Lucy is shocked at Natsu's expression but can't help but feel like she's also in trouble as he's now sweating bullets. She doesn't know this girl but in terms of how she speaks and the presence she brings, Lucy knows this is a girl that commands attention and brings power and authority. "We're in the middle of an emergency right now, and you're not only hiding in the supply room (anger tick) but you're also kidnapping girls. This is not the Natsu I've known!" She yells with a dangerous aura. Lucy notices that Natsu is barely able to function at this point, so she thinks quick and grabs him in a hug, while explaining-albeit terrified-to Erza, "W-w-w-ell...We're actually friends! Right, Natsu?" Natsu hugs her back for support, "A-aye!" Erza eyes them both as they sweat under her gaze. Her expression softens into a genuine smile, "Well, why didn't you say so? My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm glad to see Natsu making friends. It's our last year here and I was worried my aid in his upbringing had been for naught." She then grabs both of their heads in a skull crushing hug while Lucy winces (s-s-so strong!) and Natsu follows suite (a-aye!). Erza continues, oblivious to her own strength, "A friend of Natsu's is a friend of mine, you're both precious to me." She releases them and smiles at Lucy, "What is your name?" Lucy smiles back, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Erza responds, "I see, well then Lucy, Natsu, let's get going and meet the others, we should be evacuating right now (aye!)."

Now at the front of the school, Lucy gets a good look at the size of the class she's in and can't help but be in amazement. After years of studying as an individual she's never been around so many people at once. Somewhere along the lines she got separated from Natsu and Erza and wound up around a bunch of random people she hasn't met before. She can hear chatter and gossip as everyone around speculates and rumors about the incident in the chemistry lab, "_-if i had to guess it's easily the work of the Salamander." "Another fire in the labs? Sounds right up the Salamander's ally." _She can't help but wonder who this mysterious Salamander is. The picture everyone paints is of a delinquent. So far out of the students she's only met Natsu and Erza. The rest of the classes fall into place and she gets surrounded by more and more unfamiliar faces. Because of her looks she can feel more and more eyes on her and she begins to feel more and more cornered by the mirth of social society. Her breath starts to pick up with her heart rate as she feels anxiety ebbing at her looking for a way out or some extra room to breathe. Just as she feels completely alone again salvation came in the form of a hand tugging at hers. She looks at who grabbed her in a slight confusion but calmed down immediately. "Um...would it be okay if I stood here with you?" A small, cute blue-haired girl with long pigtails asked with a nervousness. Lucy smiled at her and took her hand for assurance while leaning down to her level, "Yes, of course. I'm Lucy, who are you?" The girl smiled brightly back at her, "My name is Wendy. Thank you for letting me stick with you. I can't find my brother and I'm afraid I'll get trampled because of my small size." She finishes with a glum. Lucy smiles warmly at her, "Don't worry Wendy, I won't let anything happen to you. We'll go find your brother together." Wendy's expression brightens as she tugs Lucy along, "Thanks! Let's go find him!" Lucy follows while bobbing and weaving around other students, "W-wait! What does he look like?" It seems as if her words have fallen on deaf ears and Wendy continues to search while using Lucy, seemingly more for emotional support than anything...

At the same time Natsu and Erza made their way around attempting to locate the others. Erza wonders as she scans through the crowd, "I'd feel better if Gray was here to help locate everyone else." She ponders for a moment as an expected dig at Gray was unfounded on Natsu's part. Curiously she looked over at him and noticed he was oddly focused as he gazed around. Puzzled she called out to him, "Natsu? What's wrong?" He peered around more and more as his head bobbed and weaved to see passed more people. He responded, "I'm just worried about Lucy. It's her first day here and we already got separated." Erza smirks at Natsu's newfound concern for this girl, but also feels guilty for not paying attention enough to let it happen. In a large crowd it's easy to get separated, with separation comes anxiety, which can lead to a whole different mess of issues depending on how the person handles it. Looking determined now to help, Erza grabs Natsu and pushes through some of the crowding students as if they were fodder. She was on a mission now and she'll be damned if she ever failed a task. Natsu helped push through, anxious to find his newfound blonde friend. Lucy was special-he could tell. The moment he rounded that corner and they locked eyes there was a palpable weight in the air that was oddly uplifting. Somewhere in those eyes of hers he saw adventure, wonder and purity. They weren't eyes that judged him, but ones that looked back at him, for him, and every fiber of his being immediately drew to her and pulled her into that supply closet to protect her when he knew the stampede would be coming. Leading their away around, Erza was vigilant in her search until someone crashed right into her.

...Weaving through the crowd of students Wendy let her senses guide her, until that is, her senses guided her straight into Erza with a big thud. Dazed she let go of Lucy's hand while she rubbed her head as Lucy asked if she was okay. "I feel like I just ran into a brick wall." Wendy stated as she soothed the ache. She looked up and saw Erza looking back down at her with a surprised look. "Erza-Wendy?" They said in unison. Lucy helped Wendy up and helped dust her off and rubbed her head. Wendy smiled in thanks and saw her brother appear. "Natsu! Look Lucy we found him!" Lucy's head snapped up and locked eyes with Natsu once again for a few moments before it registered. Looking down at Wendy she asked, "Natsu is your brother?" Wendy smiled and nodded, "One of them. Did you meet him already?" She asked quizzically. Lucy responded, "Yes! He saved me from getting trampled in the main hall." They all smiled at each other on the recent event until Erza cleared her throat. "Well, now that we're here let's go meet up with the others until we know what's going to happen next." They all agree and eventually the chaos calms down as everyone falls in line with their typical groups as firetrucks arrive and they rush in to clear the building and stop the fire. That's when Lucy learns more about the social society of how that school worked among students. They were allowed to establish clubs connected to the school's ROP program to earn small amounts of extra credit, as well as a small amount of access to the school faculty. Additional benefits based on club reputation include additional gym and library access after school hours. Through this carefully crafted system, students are able to mold their own way into a self governing society within the school.

After learning everything about the clubs Lucy was eager to join one. The group Natsu was hanging around with seemed really nice. She got to meet and in some small way connect with everyone around him. Whether it be Levy with her knowledge in history and literature, or Gajeel with his love of music. It seemed all these people were a part of Natsu's childhood and they each had their own quirky identity. Even down to Mirajane, who could be a successful supermodel if she chose to, but instead wants to be in the restaurant business because she prefers to see people smiling and having a good time with good food in front of them. She knew the moment she heard about the clubs, but now she was really certain. Looking at the boy who brought this whole new world to her with immense endearment she spoke her mind, "Natsu, I want to join the club you're in." He smiled back at her and gave a nod of approval. Mira placed a hand on her shoulder and said what needed to be said, "There's just one thing Lucy. Ever since the founder of our club from classes before us, it's been tradition to join, not just as a club member, but a lifelong commitment to show pride in our club and our friendship in the form of a tattoo. We all have one." Lucy doesn't even waste time pondering, "I'll do it!" Rubbing the back of the hand Natsu grabbed when they first met she looked up at his spiky pink hair. "I want one on the back of this hand, pink like Natsu's hair." Earning a gasp from Natsu, "Lucy.." She continues, "I'll always cherish it, just like i'll always cherish my new and first real friends." Mira smirks at Natsu's reaction before turning and smiling warmly at Lucy. "Well since that's all settled, we'll have Reedus work his magic for your tattoo sometime. So, officially, welcome to Fairy Tail!" All surrounding club members cheer for their new club member as Lucy feels completely elated. Unable to contain her excitement she tackles Natsu into a big hug shaking him from side to side as the other members stifle some giggles seeing him flustered for once. "Natsu! Can you believe it!? I'm going to be a club member! I can't wait to check out the library with Levy!"

Just then someone began to talk on the loud speakers for everyone to hear, "Fortunately it would seem things are getting under control in the chemistry labs and no one has been reported injured. Unfortunately due to the nature of the situation school will be dismissed for the rest of the evening as we've already begun contacting your guardians (lots of cheers). While it's not certain and there is no proof, (audible sigh)...there is never any proof. I know for a fact that this event was certainly caused by a member of one of the Fairy Tail club. Credits will be deducted accordingly and mark my words, one way or another I will get to the bottom of this, and the perpetrator known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail will be punished to the fullest extent by any means necessary. I have my eye on you, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy gasps and looks over at the boy in question. He waves it off in his usual carefree manner, "Tch, they're the ones that gave me that nickname. Old man Jose could at least have the decency to make it sound a little cooler." Lucy ponders on what he said before asking, "Who is he?" Gajeel speaks up, "He's a world history teacher hell bent on making life miserably for anyone in the Fairy Tail club. I would know.." he continues with a sinister smile, "I was an aid." He frowns, "He would force people to do seemingly impossible or improbable tasks or threaten to fail them on their course. During the Civil War reenactment he had salamander and Fullbuster's props changed out for the real deal and they ended up stabbin' each other. There was no official record or proof showing he had anything to do with it. I was the one that changed the props. Weeks later, salamander set his class room on fire. There was no proof either, however, we all knew it was him. That day, because of my prior crimes as Jose's aid, I took the fall for it, but..." He continues with a genuine smile, "...that day I also met my girlfriend Levy, when I carried her stuff out during the fire, so I'll call it even."

Eventually everyone departed as their parents picked them up one by one, and others simply walked home or took the school bus. Natsu elected to stay behind with Lucy until she was picked up. Although she wasn't there long it was certainly eventful. It seemed at this place things moved so fast. In just hours she already made a big group of friends, learned a lot about how the school system worked, joined an amazing club and now she's waiting to go home standing in front of the school with the cutest, sweetest guy ever in her opinion. He waved off the bus ride home and said he'd walk instead and wanted to make sure Lucy was picked up safely. Smiling at the memory she decided to make some small talk instead. "So it sounds like you and Gajeel have quite the history here." Natsu, seemingly lost in thought puts his hands behind his head, "Hm? Yeah, you could say that. It also helps that he's my cousin." This earns a gasp of surprise from Lucy, "Seriously?" Natsu, acting like it's no big deal continues, "Yeah..not by blood though. Wendy neither, actually. She came from my adopted mother and father, Gajeel is my adopted father's-brother's-son. However, we were raised to believe that family is more than what runs through your veins." Lucy looks on in admiration of him, noting his real parents must not be in the picture anymore, but from the way he sounded and going off of his own beliefs, he has real parents.

Smiling she urges him to continue, "So what about the lab today? I'm guessing the almighty salamander must have something to do with it." She finishes with a teasing elbow at him. He smiles and goes on, "Yeah yeah..that was me. I didn't do it to get back at anyone or anything, it was for Gray. You haven't met him yet but we've known each other since we were kids. We butt heads most of the time but when it matters most we've got each other's backs. I've overheard a girl, an old friend of Gajeel's, Juvia, talking about Gray in ways i'd like to forget." Lucy giggles as Natsu sweat-drops at the memory, "funny enough he's mentioned under his breath a few times about how he thought she was cute in a way. Today they were partnered for our chemistry lab. So, using a simple little mix and combining some chemicals to smoke the place out first before the fire set my plan was set." He finished proudly. Lucy in awe asks, "You know that much?" Natsu smiles, "I may fall asleep a lot in class but I do pay attention from time to time, plus I learned a lot from someone before I came here. Anyways, the plan was to clear the building safely so Gray could whisk the girl away into a room to ask her out in private." Somehow in Lucy's eyes Natsu continues to shine brighter and brighter with each fact she learns about him. Now she knows he has a big heart and he looks out for his friends. He acts carefree and oblivious but he's really cunning and tactful when it counts. She compliments, "That's so sweet, but sad in a way." This throws him off guard, but she continues, "You do these amazing things for them, but you get a bad rap in return. You deserve to be happy too." Natsu looks at her warmly, "As long as I have my family and friends, and as a member of Fairy Tail I don't care what anyone thinks about me." This earns a hug from Lucy, "Natsu, you're amazing and I don't think that'll ever change about you."

With a feint blush Natsu clears his throat as he gently returns the hug and gently turns Lucy around so she could see a car pulling up she recognizes as her ride. "My ride is here!" A pink haired woman gets out, walks around and opens the passenger rear door. "Princess, I am here to pick you up, are you well?" Ignoring the second question out of excitement Lucy calls out to her, "Virgo! I want you to meet my first friend, Natsu!" She states with a blinding grin. "Natsu, this is my family friend, Virgo." Natsu and Virgo look at each other for a moment, both looking at each other's hair color then back to each other before Virgo nods with no real expression before turning to Lucy and remarking, "Madame Layla would approve of Master Natsu. (Lucy: Master Natsu!?) Shall we go now?" Lucy nods then turns to Natsu, "thanks for staying out here with me." Natsu gives a toothy smile, "Always." Earning a blush from Lucy as she climbs into the car and Virgo closes the door and turns to Natsu in a bow, "Thank you for keeping the Princess company, Master Natsu." Natsu responds unsure of the gesture, "uh..sure, no problem." As the car drives away Lucy waves at Natsu and gives him a huge smile as he waves back. When the car disappears from view, Natsu let's out a held breath before saying to no one in particular, "She's bad for my heart."-"Is that so?" Startled, Natsu jumps before seeing who spooked him, "Gray!?" Gray grins knowing he got his frienemy. "I don't know looked to me like you two looked pretty cozy together there." He teases with a grin. Before Natsu could rebuttle, Gray holds up a note with a phone number written on it, earning a shocked look from Natsu. Gray puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Thanks man." Natsu turns his head, "Tch." And they start walking home.

On the car ride home Virgo, typically a stoic and expressionless housekeeper, peers into her rear view mirror to see how Lucy was doing in the back seat. She notices Lucy has a giddyness to her she hasn't seen in the girl since her late mother was around. As they move through traffic and head home Virgo keeps observing in amazement as Lucy's smile never falters, and the bounce in her spirit never waivers. Whatever happened that day and whoever that boy was, gave Lucy her hope back. Realizing this, the expressionless maid faces forward, and looks forward to the near future for the first time in a long time, as a smile curves it's way on her lips.

**7 Days Later...**

Lucy's first week at the 777'th Academy came and went in a flash. She was still shocked by how quickly she melded with everyone in the Fairy Tail club. Looking from the outside in, one would assume she'd always been there with them. She became fast friends with Levy. As a aspiring author's they both got excited to read each other's new work and share ideas, or talk about other books they've read. Plus they shared a few classes which was an additional bonus. She quickly formed a strong bond with Mirajane, or Mira as everyone calls her. She had that sweet, motherly and caring vibe Lucy's mom had. Then there was Gray who surprised Lucy the most. She had no idea someone could have the habit of randomly stripping without no real control. Fortunately Erza was nearby and scolded him for his bad habit. Lucy also got invited to a party in the future at Cana's. It was no secret she was known as a big party girl, it also helped that her father was the WBC Heavyweight Champion of the World, Gildarts Clive. With an impressive undefeated record it looked like nothing would ever topple the boxer. She quickly took to the big sister role for Wendy. She always answered any of Wendy's questions about school or anything really, even down to how to keep her hair flatter. Lucy's circle of friends was expanding more and more with each passing day, and despite the homework and anxiety of being crowded at times and being around so many people all of it was shoved aside by the sheer excitement she felt knowing the next day could bring a new adventure. More than anyone, she was always elated to see Natsu. Every lunch they'd always find each other and chat as if they knew each other their whole lives, which was not missed by knowing eyes.

Walking into the cafeteria for lunch Lucy, being so radiant and beautiful always had eyes on her wherever she went. She would nervously smile and wave at strangers but always give her friends a big warm grin. It was tough to hide her hand, but she managed to pull it off while making small talk with her friends. That's when she spotted her target scarfing down some food. A particular target with spiky pink hair. Eagerly she walked up behind him and held her hand next to his head. "I knew it was the right color!" She exclaimed startling Natsu for a moment before realizing who it was. He turns to her and gives a wide smile. "Yo Lucy!" Lucy stifles a giggle at his odd and random behavior, but gets back on point with her objective, sticking her hand out for him to see. "Look Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail mark! It's perfect, the right color and everything!" Natsu looks at her in wonder and bewilderment. He found himself doing this often whenever he interacted with the blonde. There was something special about her. He couldn't quite place it but he always felt more relaxed around her. Despite the fact that in close proximity her presence always accelerated his heart beat, she had this radiant, positive aura that always made him smile. It's true that she was stunningly beautiful, but that never mattered to him before. With pretty girls in the past he always saw right through their lies, or petty nature. However, with Lucy he could look at her as a person with admiration. He reaches out and grabs her hand to get a closer look, "Woah, it looks good! It really suits you." Lucy blushes at the contact and smiles warmly at the compliment.

While Natsu and Lucy continue their conversation another one is brewing a few tables over. "Don't they look so cute together." Mira said with love and hearts floating around her head. "It is strange to see Natsu be so gentle. It seems my tutoring over the years has paid off." Erza states smugly. Gray sweat-drops trying not to remember how her "tutoring" sessions were. He passes part of a sandwich to Juvia before stating his piece, "Usually he's started a brawl with me by now. It's good to see someone reign him in finally." Mira grins before taking a jab at him, "My my, is that pride or jealousy?" Gray scoffs, "Anyways, i think it's about time something good happened to the guy after everything he's done for us. If he didn't take the rap for letting the animals out of biology who knows what would of happened to Lisanna." He states taking a friendly jab at Mira who frowns at the memory. Juvia frowns before admitting, "When Juvia was aiding Mr. Porla with Gajeel, he would make me sit in an office and engage the sprinklers whenever Fairy Tail members walked passed at certain times. If it wasn't for Natsu getting Gajeel free, Juvia would probably be doing something stupid." Everyone looks at her in shock while Gray scratches in chin thinking, "So that's why I kept getting soaked. Every other day I had to strip my shirt off so it could dry." His eyes grow wide at the realization as he points accusingly at Juvia, "YOU STARTED MY STRIPPING HABIT!?" Juvia blushes deeply while replying, "Juvia doesn't mind." Everyone laughs at the new memory they just created, and will certainly never let live down.

"That's just one example of many, courtesy of Jose Porla." Everyone turns around in shock as Erza lights up, "Jellal? You're all better now?" He nods, "Thanks to Nurse Mavis i'll only have some light scarring along side my face. I may have Reedus cover it up with a tattoo at some point." He absentmindedly rubs where his face was scarred. "Naturally, Jose won't be to blame for this either since there's no evidence my desk at the student council's office would be rigged to do that." Everyone's faces twitches in anger as he continues, "I've also found something troubling as well. Everyone's personal and school information has been routinely forwarded to Tartaros." Erza's eyes open wide with shock, "_The _Tartaros?" Jellal nods. "I'm not sure why, but the most powerful company in the world, lead by the most powerful man in the world has been getting constant updates on us. Any attempts i've made to dig further resulted in this." He points a finger to the scar on his face before continuing, "Be on your guard everyone, there could be a bigger picture we're missing, but somehow we're being targeted. In fact, anyone with any known association to Fairy Tail members are being monitored. Just me having this knowledge alone puts me at grave risk. I have a bad feeling about what is to come in the upcoming months. Stick with each other and be safe." He finishes as everyone nods their heads in understanding as Erza approaches him with a hug.

The couple get approached by Natsu and Lucy, "Woah, Jellal is back!" Jellal smiles at them, "Natsu, and your friend?" He motions to the girl. She gives a friendly smile while extending a hand in greeting, "Lucy Heartfilia." Jellal shakes her hand politely while introducing himself, "Jellal Fernandes, head of the student council. It's nice to meet you." Lucy gasps a little in surprise while Natsu speaks up, "Yeah, kinda surprised me too the first time. How's your face? It doesn't look too bad, but I guess that's Mavis for ya." He cackles in laughter as Erza and Jellal sweat-drop together while Lucy giggles at Natsu. "So whats up? Another club thingy? I heard ya guys talking about something?" Jellal replies, "We were talking about where to have the next get together for everyone." He feels a little guilty leaving Natsu out the loop, as a club they agreed early on not to tell anyone below the Junior year and Natsu out of details like they suggested. The former being too young to worry about such things, the latter already having a notorious reputation with the school staff, so any details like with Tartaros and whatnot, it would be best if he was left out the loop to give him some breathing room. Lucy appears to be in thought before interjecting, "Why don't we have it at my house? My father is going to be gone for a while so it's just me and our family friends watching over me." Erza smiles at Lucy's new found boldness. Being isolated most of her life and home schooled she wasn't exactly a social butterfly at first, but the more she's been hanging around Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail the more she seems to be coming out of her shell. Lucy speaks up again, "I'll call my usual ride and see if it would be okay and everything. We could all meet up after school in the front and walk there, it isn't too far." After everyone agrees she pulls out her phone and calls Virgo. After a minute of talking she gives everyone the thumbs up while they silently cheer among each other.

After school everyone falls in and heads to Lucy's. To say the least everyone was incredibly shocked by the scope of Lucy's family mansion. Fortunately for the girls they were forwarned about Leo, the groundskeeper and his tendencies to be...forward with the ladies in an overdramatic fashion. He wasn't pervy or anything but he did like to treat women as if they were actresses on a stage show. He did make an excellent tour guide as they went from room to room, no one being allowed inside Jude's office or bedroom. Going through the main hall, Natsu, trying to soak everything in see's an old potrait that's been taped together of a young Lucy, and whom he assumes to be her parents. As if scratching an itch he peers hard into the photo trying to piece together something in his own mind. "Hey Lucy, is this-" Before he could continue Lucy gasps and chastises him, "Natsu! That's a really fragile picture, put it down!" He backpedals under the seriousness of Lucy's tone and nods his head while carefully placing it back. It's then that virgo announces lunch was ready as everyone heads to the dinner table. Now surrounding the large table everyone was in awe at the sheer size. "I didn't think they made tables this big." Gajeel wonders aloud. Some nod while others are still awestruck by other things, such as the expensive looking chandelier, or the all the fine china and cutlery that was laid out before them. Levy looks over and see's Lucy's expression with a smile, "Lu, turn down the dimmer, you're beaming over there!" Lucy responded a somber smile, "It's just...it's been a long time since more than one person sat at this table." Catching on Natsu, sitting next to Lucy, slams a hand on the table catching everyone's attention while Lucy stared up at him in surprise, "Natsu?" After closing his eyes for a second in thought he proclaims, "Then, for the sake of anyone unable to enjoy this meal with us right now, we'll have to stuff our faces twice as much! Isn't that right Lucy!?" Blinking away a tear with a big smile at this amazing boy she always finds herself with she nods in agreement, "Yeah!"

After the big feast Erza and Jellal took point on the current curriculum and debriefed everyone on Fairy Tail's standings with the school. Erza made sure to chastise Gray for his stripping and Natsu for his notorious reputation. However there was a bright spot for the both of them. Holding up a handwritten letter from Mavis, the school nurse with two crudely drawn figures and writing below it, "_Congratulations Natsu and Gray! 7 Days without incident!" _Everyone laughs at the boys expense while they sweat-drop together not entirely sure what to make of the news. Gray gets some pats on the back while Natsu gets a hug from Lucy, "Hey, you're doing great, I always believed in you, Natsu." Natsu replies with a slight blush and a smile, "Thanks!" Erza casts a knowing glance at the two with a fond smile. Jellal clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention. We're on the home stretch now before our graduation. We need to use this time to watch out for each other, keep ourselves in check and keep an eye out for Jose. I have a bad feeling he's going to do something drastic. It's been a quiet week so far but, where a sleeping dog lays, a wolf is ready to rise. I'll do my best to keep you all informed from what I know in the student council. For now let's get through the rest of this year and show those who've tried to keep us down that the Fairy Tail Club doesn't back down from anyone!" With a hand in the air everyone joins in a big cheer as a light flickers. Sneaking back around into the hall Virgo looks at the picture she snapped. The dinner table is filled. The atmosphere of the picture screams one of fun and joy and bonding. Scanning from left to right and soaking in all the faces and reading everyone's expressions she can't help but grin. Gray and Juvia are really close, Jellal and Erza are butted next to each other, Levy is holding Gajeel's arm and she can see a clear image of Natsu with a fist in the air and an arm around Lucy as she smiles up at him like he was the sun. Wiping a tear away she looks over at a portrait of Lucy's mom, "Miss Layla, I wish you could see this moment." Showing the picture to the portrait she continues under her breath, "Look at her, she's so happy."

**77 Days Later...**

"...and that's that's the 7th reason I can't go through with this!" Natsu exclaimed frantically to Gray. Gray attempted to calm down his long time frenemy, "Look man, you're overthinking things. Prom may be tonight, but to be fair you should of asked her already." Looking over at Natsu's primary computer monitor he could see he was playing a zombie killing game, most likely to calm his nerves. Now panning over to his second monitor he could see discord open, in a private call with Lucy. Looking over the screen and at Natsu's headset he grins before continuing, "See? You're even in a call with her right now so here's a good chance to confess, i'll even unmute you." Before Natsu could resist Gray swiftly flicked his headset control, telling him good luck and walking away while Natsu spazzes out, "GAH! DAMNIT GRAY! I mean-er-um-Lucy!" On the other end she replied with a squeak, "Y-Yes?" Natsu continued while battling zombies, "Are you uh..excited for tonight?" She squeeked back with a muffled voice, as if her hands were covering her mouth, "Y-yes, v-very much." Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her voice, "Are you okay? You're voice is kinda squeeky." Lucy attempted to cover her voice by clearing it a bit before responding, "I-I'm fine, I'm just uh..excited-yeah! I finished another chapter of my story so Levy can read!" Natsu responds, not entirely sure how to answer, "Uh..a-alrighty then. I gotta feed Happy, kick Gray out and start getting ready. I'll...I'll see you later?" Lucy responds quickly, "Y-Yes! Give Happy a kiss for me, and say hi to Gray!" Natsu finishes, "O-Okay. See ya when I see ya." He disconnects from the discord chat and let's out a heavy sigh before ruffling his hair and muttering to himself, "What am I going to do?" Gray interjects with a hand on the rustled boy's shoulder giving him some support, "You're Natsu, the Salamander. Just go through with it like you always do, it'll work out trust me, she looks at you like Wendy looks at POP Figures." Natsu chuckles and looks down before taking a deep breath, "Thanks."

Back at school as preperations were being made for the big event. Word traveled around the staff that a high profile guest would be attending. News hit Jose and he knew immediately this would be his chance to finally stick it to the Fairy Tail club by busting their most infamous member, Natsu The Salamander Dragneel. After years of planning and near misses this was going to be his curtain call, by making an example of Natsu and getting him expelled all future clubs and their members would no longer resist him. Once all future club business is ran through him he'll effectively take over the school bit by bit until he's the one that rules above all. Eventually his plan would be to branch out over the entire district steadily increasing his power and influence until he breaks out into the real world. A world with an unchecked Jose is one that could only found in the worst of nightmares. Until now Natsu has gotten away cleanly with all his past transgressions. However, now Jose has a solid plan that is sure to succeed as the guest is attending the festivities. Just as things start to take a turn for a worse in the presence of someone important, the council will have no other alternative but to take Jose's word and have Natsu expelled. This would just be the beginning of the end. Knowing full well that envy is an ugly thing he turns to his latest henchmen, Jackal. Jackal despised Natsu, not for his notorious reputation, but for his reputation in the chemistry labs. Natsu was known for being a wizard in the labs with his ability to create smoke and fire. Jackal believed he should have the spotlight for having more volatile and explosive concoctions. Now in order to get back at Natsu, he listens intently to Jose's words. "Now Jackal, as soon as the gym is full i'll stand at the door to the main hall. Set the fire just as the Salamander would, just as he's entering. As soon as I see him I'll apprehend him, he'll have no choice but to take the fall and we'll finally begin to get rid of Fairy Tail." He cackles as if he's already won.

As Lucy finishes preparations she continues to receive messages on her phone of her friends arrival at the prom. She planned to arrive fashionably late, however, she was fully expecting to see Natsu standing outside her house, waiting for her like always. She wasn't going to dress to impress because going as her normal self was important to her, but she did want to look good. In the last few months a lot has happened. The staff in her house all seem to be in a great mood all the time. She hasn't seen or heard from her father since the day he left. Despite his tyranny, he was her father and she hoped wherever he was and whatever he was doing that he was okay. A small part of her wished he could see how she was doing now, and meet all her wonderful friends. She already knew if her mom was still around she'd love having them all around to play around the house and give them food. She'd probably tell them stories or do weird things to make them laugh. Come Christmas time she'd probably knit Natsu a scarf or something, and knowing him he'd wear it with gleaming pride. Ever since that fateful day her life has changed drastically and rapidly. So much has happened so fast and she wouldn't change it for the world, because she's so happy in the place she is now and she knows it's about to get even better when she gets to the prom. Grabbing the last of her things she says goodbye to Virgo who gives her a good luck hug and a smile as she walks out the front door. She always acts surprised even though she knows he's going to be there, "Natsu!?" He replies with a chuckle and she quickly hugs him, "Yo Lucy! Are you ready finally?" Despite his teasing she can't help but light up with a smile and a nod. "I'll tell everyone we're on the way." She pulls out her phone and messages in their group chat to let everyone know." Natsu scratches his chin in thinking as they depart for the school, "I wonder what they're all up to?"

Now at the gym the prom is in full swing. Before they get to the slow dance part and crown the king and queen they have a little fun. Right now Thriller by Michael Jackson is playing. Wendy was there with her friend Chelia doing the dance moves and trying scare some of her underclassmen. Unfortunately she was too adorable to frighten anyone, but Gajeel leered over her and scared a few people to help her feel better about her frightening abilities. Levy in that moment could imagine him being a loving and protective father, earning the big guy a kiss on the cheek much to his embarrassment. Gray already stripped off his shirt much to everyone's amusement and Juvia's fantasy. Fortunately for him Juvia has been kind enough to collect his clothes over the past months as he's been stripping them off, saving him some allowance money for clothes. Everyone expected Erza and Jellal to be crowned queen and king. They both had that powerful presence and now with Jellal's face tattoo he seemed to have that alluring mysticism to him, which would likely boost him in the rankings. The Strauss siblings were manning the food table with incredible efficiency making sure the guests were well fed and had a supply at the ready. Erza looked at her phone and smiled before turning to Jellal, "Natsu and Lucy are almost here. Let's get everyone together and meet them in the main hall. I want to get a picture of everyone in Fairy Tail to remember the occasion." Jellal smiled back and nodded as they began to round everyone up. At the same time Jose stood by the door he planned to run through and get Natsu. Nodding over to Jackal to let him know the time was now he grinned maliciously. Jackal went through the hall and stood in a classroom doorway waiting to see Natsu walk in so he can spring his trap.

Approaching the Gym they could hear the rustling and noise from inside. Lucy was nervous but excited and the whole walk there she could tell Natsu was oddly nervous as well. Usually he thrives in this type of environment but she could guess why he would be. They approach the doors to the main hall entrance into the gymnasium before Natsu stops. This was going to be the moment he decided. There was no one around except for parked cars and a fancy limousine there he guessed someone sprung the extra cash for to make the occasion that much more fun. Lucy looked at him questioningly, "Natsu?" He swallowed a lump in this throat and with a nervous smile continued on, "Lucy, I just wanted you to know you look amazing tonight." She looks at him a little shocked by his compliment seeing as how he never says anything about anyone's looks good or bad. She quickly smiles as he professes, "I never thought i'd see myself in this moment but, would-" he quickly gets cut off as Lucy deftly wraps her arms around him and tip toes up to kiss him with all the ferver and love to let him know her answer before he could even ask the question. Bewildered at first he returned the gesture to let her know he'd always be there. As they broke away he looked at her and she answered the unasked question on his face, "When you were talking to Gray you didn't mute your mic. I could hear everything." He flinched at the confession with a sweat before thinking about it, "_Gray knew all along. You sly bastard! You pretended to unmute me!" _Lucy looked at him with fondness, "We all have character flaws, but with or without yours I'd love you all the same." Natsu blushes before embracing her once again. Realization dawning his spirits are soaring before he tells Lucy, "Come on! We gotta tell everyone the good news I bet they're all waiting!" Lucy nods with a big smile excited to share the details with Levy as they burst through the doors and head down the hall.

Jackal see's Natsu through the door windows and quickly scurries through the classroom before Natsu could enter the hall. He places a beaker on the teacher's desk with a medium length wick sticking out of it before lighting the wick before sending Jose a message that it was time. Casually he walks down the hall as Natsu and Lucy enter and he exits. Natsu cocks at eyebrow as Jackal's uncharacteristic smile before ignoring it and heading down the hall. He see's a glow through one of the classroom doors, an all familiar glow. His eyes widen in realization and he grabs his new girlfriend's hand and pulls her to the door. "Lucy! It's a fire, stay out here i'll put it out!" He runs into the classroom but much to his surprise Lucy is right on his tail, before he could question her she answers him, "I'm always going to be here for you, let's do this." He smiles at her determined look and explains, "This kind of fire has to be smothered, give me a hand before it spreads!" Natsu takes off his jacket and starts patting the fire down on the desk before it could spread any further. Lucy uses her overcoat to do the same before they succeed in snuffing it out quickly. Realization dawns on Natsu as they celebrate their victory, "This was a smokeless fire meant to explode but something went wrong in the formula." He eyes the remains of the beaker used, "This is one of the beakers from my station-" Before he could piece the puzzle together Jose barges in. "So Mr. Dragneel I have finally caught you in the act! Not only are you attempting to burn my desk, but I see you've kidnapped a girl as well. It's high time you answer for this and ALL of your past transgressions." Before Natsu or Lucy could defend themselves Jose grabs Natsu and starts dragging him out of the class. At the same time everyone from Fairy Tail is in the hall seeing the scene unfold with collective gasps. Jose quickly notices with Natsu in his grasp and Lucy trying to pull Natsu away from him, "You see you Fairy Tail brats, this ultimately your fate. As long as I-" He gets cut off in mid-monologue. "If I recall correctly, that wasn't in the Academy guidelines I wrote." Jose turns around and get's frozen in fear, immediately sweating bullets. Natsu looks up to see who his savior was before his eyes widen in shock, "Zeref.."

Jose sputters, "Z-Zeref Tartaros? W-What's the most powerful man in the world doing here!?" Zeref cocks his eyes, "You didn't know? I sign all my documents as Zeref D. Tartaros, after my kick starter company. My name is Zeref Dragneel, now.." The look in his eyes could crumble the mightiest of men, coupled with the sheer weight of his name alone. "...If you would please release my little brother. I no longer have any need for your services here." Just then he snaps his finger and armed security haul Jose away as he releases Natsu. He screams and hollers as he get's dragged off forcefully. Zeref then turns to see Lucy holding Natsu tightly while seeing him in shock. He smiles warmly, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner, Natsu. You as well, Ms. Heartfilia." She looks at him unsure, "me?" He continues, "I hope you don't mind but I'll need to borrow your father for a while longer. In my absence I needed a well organized businessman to watch a few things for me." She gasps before tearing up a little. Wiping away a tear she smiles back at him now understanding what he did, "It's okay. Thank you for everything." He answers, "Natsu may be too young to remember (_Oi_!), but your mom used to watch us when we were orphaned. She wanted to adopt us but fell sick before she could work it out with her husband. I've never forgotten that kindness." Just then Wendy worked her way through everyone and ran up to Zeref and gave him a big hug. She looked up at him with a tear in her eye as he ruffled her hair, "It's been a while big brother!" He looked down and smiled, "You're just as cute as I remember. You've also grown a little bit." She laughed, "Not too much."

Now collectively gathered around Zeref looked at everyone as they didn't know what to do or say. "I suppose I should offer an explanation, since the whole club is here." Jellal spoke to himself, "How did he know.." Zeref caught on, "I know everything about this school, Mr. Fernandes. Including your repeated attempts to intercept my mail." Jellal gasped and went wide eyed, "You mean.." Zeref continued, "You see, Tartaros, my kick starter company for technology was formed to give me financial backing. Once then I had my company branch into pharmaceuticals after I talked it other with my girlfriend-you may know as Ms. Vermillion." Everyone gasped in shock. Zeref states with a wink, "Don't tell her but I plan to make her Mrs. Dragneel soon." They all nod. "It was important that my reach went into multiple fields so I could influence political policies and military investments. When Natsu and I lost our parents, and when we came to know Wendy whom also lost her parents in tragedy I knew I had to do something to change world so these things didn't happen anymore. I wanted to do whatever it took to make the world a kinder place for the people I care about to live in, where they could prosper without too much adversity. It was here in this school I met Mavis and together we formed a club where people would look out for one another." Erza spoke out in shock, "You mean.." He nods, "That's correct Ms. Scarlet. Mavis and I are the founding members of Fairy Tail." He rolls up his left sleeve revealing a black Fairy Tail emblem on his arm much to the surprise of everyone.

"Once I took over the educational system I rebranded the schools and numbered each class so I could monitor each sample to see the effects of certain policies and curriculum. If it could work here I would then translate it to real world business and culture to change the world bit by bit until my goal was completed. Since this is the school I went to I had Natsu and Wendy enrolled. I planned to personally monitor things but important business I had to take care of for the long run took me away. Fortunately Mavis offered to stay here as the school nurse. I also had her best friend Elsa hired as the secretary, so she could help keep me informed of things. So here and now I want all of you to go back out there and enjoy your prom like you were meant to. When it's all said and done and the 777'th class is over with this year. I will be personally contacting you all about job offers in different fields of my company. If a field doesn't exist to fit your dreams then we'll expand the company to accommodate. This is my gift to all of you in Fairy Tail for taking care of Natsu and Wendy." He finishes with a smile as everyone cheers in excitement. He walks over and puts an arm around Natsu, "I saw what happened outside, I'm happy for you both." Natsu smiles and nods, "Thanks bro, for everything." He looks back at everyone in the club as they retreat back into the gym to party and smiles. He jumps up with a determined look and picks Lucy up bridal style as she wraps her arms around his neck and laughs. "Come on Lucy, we have a whole life ahead of us to enjoy and go on adventures!" She smiles warmly back at him, "Yeah!"

* * *

**A/N**

I wrote this for my dear friend Jedi Jelsa777 in-case it wasn't apparent. I've had such a good time reading Jelsa's stories and being friends and hanging out and I wanted to repay that in my own way. So this long one shot is dedicated to you my friend. Less than 3! It took me a while to write it because of long work shifts and whatnot but I finally got some time off to put on the finishing touches. It's also a little different from the ones I usually write in tone and nature. I wanted to put something down a little more complex or at least something with some thought behind it to kind of tie everything together. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :D

-Ant


End file.
